gta_safandomcom-20200214-history
GTA San Andreas Characters
There are various of characters in GTA San Andreas. Some are not even seen but mentioned in the game which gave little hints to CJ's life and the History of GTA San Andreas. ''Main characters'' Carl Johnson, CJ CJ, the protangonist of GTA San Andreas. He is a member of the Grove street Homies. He have a family of 5, Sweet, Kendl, Brian, Bevely and himself. He had good friends in the gang such as Big Smoke and Ryder, he made friends with Cesar later and with Wu Zi Mu, a true friend. CJ went though his whole life to put the Homies back on track and try to beat down the Ballas and control the streets of Los Santos. Sean Johnson, Sweet Sweet, second main charcter in GTA San Andreas. Sweet is the second brother to CJ. Sweet takes real serious with the Homies and doesn't really play around. Sweet is the biggest lead of Grove street Homies. Later, Sweet was betrayed by Big Smoke and Ryder, he was captured while CJ fight to his death to free Sweet. Sweet is a very bold Homie and owns a Tec-9 and a 9mm pistol. On his roof's top there is a Tec-9 pick up, there is usually a Greenwood outside his house. Kendl Johnson, Kendl Kendl, sister to both Sweet and Carl. She doesn't really like to gangbang or steal anything, she have a boy friend which is an ese, Sweet isn't so sure about Kendl's safety, but after CJ met her boy friend, which is Cesar, they know she is in good hands. Kendl doesn't really appear much in Los Santos but later in San Fierro she is seen many times in cut sences. Later Kendl joint Woozie. Then she, Carl and Cesar went back to Los Santos and restored peace for the Homies with Sweet. Melvin Harris, Big Smoke Big Smoke, a member of the Homie gang. He is always a good friend to CJ, he took him Emmet's to get a gun and other stuffs. He always work with Ryder, later in the game, Big Smoke and Ryder sold the Homies out because for money from Tenppeny and the Ballas. Big Smoke was the first one in the gang to notice CJ's return. Everytime CJ going to Big Smoke's house to take a mission, Tenppeny and the others come snopping around, this is possible that they are taking about something bad. Lance Wilson, Ryder Ryder, a Homie. He was the one who helped CJ to get back up to the Homies. He had a father who was dead, later on in a pizza shop, the shop keeper said he was sorry for his father, this we can see that his father might be killed. Ryder later on betrayed the Homies and in "Photo opputinity" Ryder was giving imformation to T-Bone, Jizzy B and Torreno. Ryder was later on killed by CJ in a speed boat chase, in "Pier 69". Cesar Vialpando Cesar, a leader of the Gang eses. He is interested in lowridering with other gangs and also made a friend with CJ when CJ trys to protect Kendl from Cesar. Cesar's one and only girl friend, Kendl also wanted to be with him. But when Sweet knows about Cesar is an ese he quickly disagree and told CJ to follow her to see what's going on. Cesar had his own Lowrider which is a dark red Savanna. He lives in a house near the Los Santos airport and the unity station. Cesar also told CJ about races in the Los Santos Rural. Jeffery Cross, OG Loc "Hey, it ain't Jeffery no more, it's OG Loc!!"--Big Smoke. Jeffery, also known as OG Loc, is a ganster rapper supporting the Homies before. After some crimes Loc did he was thrown to jail, where he met Freddy which is an Homosexual Vago. After Freddy's death, OG Loc goes to a Bugar Shot in west Los Santos near the San Maria beach area. OG Loc asked CJ to run many errands for him but after rumors saying OG Loc killed them, the Bugar Shot fired him and he is returning to jail. After Big Smoke's betrayal, he was chased by CJ with Madd Dogg, another Ganster rapper. Franklin Frank, Tenppeny Franklin "Tenppeny" Frank, is a C.R.A.S.H. officer of the San Andreas police department. He and fellow Officer Pulaski are corrupted police officers and betrayed both Ralph Pendelbury and Officer Harnendez. He pesuade both Ryder and Big Smoke to betray the Homies for a few pennies and they did, then they sold CJ and Sweet out. Officer Tenppeny was the second character to appear after CJ, he caught CJ on a taxi ride and throw him on the streets. He then provided imformation for the Homies about the ammo train and the Vago's home. Officer Tenppeny was last seen in "End of the line" where he died in a truck crash. Category:Characters